I'll love you in secret
by XMissFangirlX
Summary: She felt peaceful and happy, being there in those arms and resting her head on the shoulder she always cryied on when soething was wrong. She wanted to shout out to the world that she was deeply in love with the person that was now her newest best friend – and as she liked to think, soulmate. One Shot


**Hi guys :) Before you get the chance to virtual slap me, let me explain. My computer broke, and all my stories were there :/ So guess what, until it get fixed I can't update Suicidal Love. But maybe I'll give you one or two One Shots.**

 **Well, I don't really know what is this, but I grabbed my pen and suddenly this story was on the paper. :3 I hope you like it, maybe soon I'll update another Samcedes' story, an One Shot inspired by the song Marry You, by Bruno Mars (Huge spoiler haha ).**

 **That's it, love you all :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did my OTP's would have been endgame ( and you know I'm not talking about Klaine nor Brittana ;) )**

* * *

 **I'll love you in secret**

 _ **There's something that feels so good about sharing your life with somebody.**_

It was a beautiful night.

The stars shined brighter than the usual in the dark blue sky outside her window. It wasn't cold, but she moved closer to the body next to her in attempt to warm herself – and also feel the way those arms would embrace her middle-section, like they feared she would slip away.

They were cuddling in her bed, while watching the last one of the Harry Potter movies. She was not, though. Mercedes was to focused on the green eyes that widened with tension once watching the fight scenes to pay any attention on the screen. She ran her fingers through the soft locks of blonde hair that were getting longer as time passed by, what caused the beautiful person to turn to face her and press a tender kiss on her forehead, before smiling and looking back at the TV.

Mercedes closed her eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet perfume of the white soft skin next to her. She felt peaceful and happy, being there in those arms and resting her head on the shoulder she always cryied on when something was wrong. She wanted to shout out to the world that she was deeply in love with the person that was now her newest best friend – and as she liked to think, soulmate. It sucked to keep her affection and love a secret, but she knew it was better for them both. She knew how people would stare at them if they annouced their relationship and most of them wouldn't understand, since they weren't like the comum couples at McKinley. The popular and the loser, what a weird combination. Not really. Not for her, not for them. It wasn't a fake relationship, and althought it was being kept in secret, they were happier than they had ever been.

But sometimes Mercedes just wanted to be kissed on the street or serenaded without anyone given their hate opinions. Why couldn't two people be happy with each other despite their color, popularity and diferences? She always felt the urge to punch someone who made stupid jokes and didn't respect the love of anothers. Is it too hard for people to accept love, without imposing who it comes from?

Yeah, it sucked to be in a secret relationship. But the feeling of happiness and love she had inside of her towards only one person made all the effort worth the risk. She may not be able to hold that soft but cold hand in public, nor kiss the rosed lips she cherished so much at Mckinley's hallways, but at least she could feel the beautiful heart that loved her more than everything beating against her chest everytime they hugged or kissed pasionately inside their rooms.

As long as she could feel the sparks fly through her body whenever their fingertips touched , she knew everything would be okay. Because they had love, pure and sincere love, and nobody could ever take that away from them.

Mercedes opened her eyes and raised her head, moving apruptly towards her lover and pressing a passionate kiss on the lips she loved the most. When she pulled away, they were both breathless and bright green eyes stared a ther in confusion.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to remind you that.." She kissed the swolen lips in front of her once more before a huge smile appeared her face as she said "I love you, Quinn."

The girl grinned widely and pulled her girlfriend to another deep kiss, cupping her face and expressing all her love in that action.

"I love you too, Mercy."

* * *

 **Ugh, that was bad :p Sorry if it was too short or boring, but I couldn't think of anything else to write for these two. Oh, and you should know that my favorite crack!ship is Quinncedes, although I shipp Mercedes with every possible character XD**

 **Review and let me know what you think about this, and if you want me to write more One Shots!**

 **If you have any request, you can let it on the reviews too, I'll be glad to read them and I will try to write about it!**

 **Bye, XO!**


End file.
